Truth to be Told
by jerna.collins
Summary: It all starts when Natsu, yet again, reads another spell. (Gruvia)


**Truth to be Told**

Gruvia One-shot

It's already late in the evening and team Natsu and some others aren't in the mood to go home yet.

"We really need to get a job!" Lucy whines. "My rent is due on the day after tomorrow."

Natsu goes to the request board to look for a job. He needs something easy and . . . "Here it is!" he exclaims cheerfully. He grabs the paper from the board and waves it at Lucy.

"We just got to decipher this. After that, were going to bring it to a certain rich man's house near town tomorrow. The award just fits your rent, Lucy."

"NO!" Lucy replies.

"Remember last time when we exchanged bodies because you read a spell?" Gray says. Juvia sits beside him, struggling with the Caramade Franks.

Natsu pouts his lips. "Well, we've got Levy to help us if that happens again," he says.

"Natsu," Erza booms. "You shouldn't—"

" Vraja se va fi dus dacă adevărul va fi spus," Natsu says before Erza could finish her sentence. "That was it, so, anything strange happening?"

Everybody else inside the guild keeps quiet to feel some vibrations or any unusual feeling that might be the effect of the spell.

"I can't sense anything," Lucy says.

"Oh my," Mira says at the counter while wiping a mug.

"See? This spell is a fake, I guess," Natsu states.

"Hey, Juvia, why are you stripping?" Lucy asks, flabbergasted. The water mage is somewhat struggling to take off her clothes, as if she doesn't know how to do it while Gray wraps his arms around himself, shivering.

"Juvia feels cold," Gray says, his voice, much lighter than usual.

"Hey," Juvia says with a round voice. "My chest area . . . is so . . . heavy and it's so hot!"

Erza and the others look at the two that are currently acting strange. "You did it again, Natsu," Erza says, with a hint of warning. "Levy, please decipher the rest of this. It seems like Gray and Juvia exchanged bodies."

The bookworm stands up from her seat and takes a look at the paper Natsu grabbed from the request board. She puts on her magical reading glasses, concentrating. "The language of this one is Romanian. What Natsu just read says, 'The spell will wear off if the truth will be told.'"

Everybody is paying attention to Levy when the water mage screams in a girly voice, "Don't strip, Gray-sama! Don't let anybody see her body!"

"But it's so hot!" the ice mage says in a frustrated round girl voice.

"Gray!" Erza says. "Have a little respect and patience."

"Aye!" he replies.

"Ah. The rest of this says that mages with high magic compatibility and strong bond will be the only ones affected and therefore, they will have a body exchange that will not wear off unless . . . they will tell the truth about each other," Levy says.

"WHAT?!" Gray screams in Juvia's voice. He blushes deep red but he looks frustrated.

Then from out of nowhere, "If Juvia exchanged body with Gray-sama, that means when Juvia gets naked for bath she could freely look at Gray-sama's . . . at the mirror for even twenty four hours?!" the water mage shrieks and she, together with Gray's body, limply slides to the ground but she's still conscious.

"Hmmm," Erza hums. Her shipper-mind is currently plotting for something. "Juvia- I mean, Gray. You cannot sleep in Fairy Hills because even if your current form is a woman, but still, it's your mind and you are a man. Juvia, you are at the moment, in Gray's body. If you'll go back to the dorm, the other girls will probably freak out, considering that they don't know you are a girl and not Gray," she pauses. "That means, you both sleep in Gray's house until you yourselves can break the spell."

"EEEEHHHH?!" the two says in unison.

"Is there no other way or something?" Juvia- I mean, Gray says.

"No," Levy confirms. "Telling the truth about each other is the ONLY way."

* * *

Gray and Juvia are currently walking back to the ice mage's house. Everything is just so absurd at the moment! He feels tired because his chest area is so freaking heavy. While Juvia hugs herself, feeling cold but she seems happy to exchange bodies with Gray.

"Are you all right, Gray-sama?"

Gray faces the water mage who looks shivering. "What? Oh, yeah. How about you? You feel cold?"

She nods.

"I was freezing, too, during the first few weeks Ur trained me. But I got used to it," He says, his voice like water flowing in the river.

"Gray-sama? Could we be silent for a moment? Juvia loves to walk in peace with you."

* * *

When they arrive at Gray's house, Gray quickly strips from Juvia's clothes. He couldn't take it anymore. He expects his own reaction to be normal but here he is, blushing madly to never have known that Juvia has _such _body. It's curvaceous. It's not too pale; a little pink near the breasts. Gray makes himself look normal as possible.

"Juvia is embarrassed," the water mage says. An evil thought comes to her mind. "Juvia will take a bath, Gray-sama."

The ice mage nods. "There's a towel on a hook near my bathroom door," Gray says, as much as possible, normally.

Gray tells her where his bathroom is. She excitedly gets the towel off the hook and she strips. Who would've thought the ice mage has a full body-length mirror inside his bathroom? She looks at his body. It's such a wonderful view. She tells herself not to faint. She has seen him naked many times, of course. But this; it's like the first time she's taken a look at it.

She continues to study his body in the mirror for a solid thirty minutes, going through all the details of it; the flaws. After that, she takes a bath.

While Juvia is in the bathroom, Gray is sitting on his couch with legs spread wide, because he feels hot. He tries to resist the urge of looking downward south, although he wants to. He's a guy for Mavis' sake!

When Juvia gets out of the bathroom, Gray almost laughs at her. She's in a man's body yet she wraps the towel all the way to her breasts.

"My room is that way," Gray says, pointing her where. "Feel free to go through my closet," he adds.

He doesn't know what else to say! This is so awkward for the both of them!

* * *

Certain things go around in his head. He really, badly wants for the spell to wear off but telling her the truth about them-that would include how he feels for her, what he thinks of her, and all those stuff-is the only way. And he refuses to do it.

Juvia bursts out from Gray's door wearing a plain white shirt and soccer shorts.

"Gray-sama!" she shrieks, looking at her own body sprawled on the couch, legs as wide open as a door. "Please wear clothes. It's embarrassing."

Gray has an annoyed look on his face. He really doesn't want to wear ANYTHING but with juvia pleading, and because he's not entirely a one hundred percent pervert, he stands up and puts back Juvia's clothes on. He finds it hard, considering that it's a girl's outfit.

"I- you look funny, Gray-sama" Juvia says, with a manly chuckle instead of a giggle.

After a few minutes of struggling on how to wear the water mage's clothes, Gray takes deep breaths.

"Well, that wasn't easy," he says with a smirk. "I wonder how you manage to put this on quickly everyday."

"It's not that hard, Gray-sama."

She sits on the floor, crossing her legs, with arms around herself, while she's looking up at Gray (which is like looking at herself; which really is).

"You are so brave," she says dreamily. "So caring. So stubborn and juvia is eternally grateful because you took the rain away," she says.

Gray, of course, is flattered but he keeps his face sober although, there is an evident blush spreading across his cheeks.

He's thinking if he should also tell Juvia how he feels; not for the sake of returning back to normal but for the reason that he thinks it's better if she knows it.

"Juvia is a stalker," the water mage continues. "Sometimes, she's creepy but that doesn't mean that what she feels for Gray-sama is shallow. It would still be raining, maybe, if what she feels for you isn't strong enough. But Juvia knows that it is more than anybody could imagine. Do you think Juvia is just an obsessed stalker, Gray-sama?"

Gray keeps quiet for a moment and he doesn't know what to say. Or at least he knows what to say but he doesn't know how to say it. So, he just shakes his head, meaning, no, Juvia isn't just an obsessed stalker.

"Juvia always wonders, why is it that Gray-sama doesn't reject her but he feels awkward with her sometimes?"

Gray's mind goes blank. He doesn't damn know why, either.

"Maybe. . . maybe," he stutters," having you around just feels right," he says, unable to stop the words from spilling out of his mouth. "And . . . it's like it's very necessary for you to be with me all the time."

Juvia carefully listens at his words.

"How the hell do I say this?" Gray says to himself. "It's like a very weird feeling yet it's kind of wonderful and amazing to feel that 's kind of annoying sometimes because it's like my chest is squeezing itself when . . . you're around. And it is very disturbing because I lose focus easily because you invade my thoughts like, you know, like pictures flashing in my head."

"Gray-sama, you're melting!" Juvia exclaims. He is indeed half-water, half-human right now. He laughs and at the same time, he feels frustrated.

"That was such a long way to say three words," Juvia says.

"I don't want to say it!" he says. He calms himself before he completely turns in a puddle on his couch. "Sometimes, I don't want to feel it because people I, you know, loved died and it was hard. I don't want to feel that way again."

"Gray-sama is afraid to go out of the ice he encased himself, ne?" the water mage asks.

Gray nods and he feels embarrassed he said all those things he once swore that he wouldn't say out loud in a million years.

"Juvia loves you, Gray-sama!" she says.

Then, it's like both of them feel an awareness, an awkward yet good feeling. The spell must be wearing off.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia says. It's her own voice. "We returned back to normal!" she exclaims.

Gray rubs the back of his neck, still not believing of what he said. "Yeah, we're back. But . . . I guess, things between us will never be the same again?"

"Juvia doesn't get it," the water mage says.

"Someday, you will."

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading. I apologize for the grammatical mistakes and stuff, just point them out to me if there are some. And please leave your reviews. Thank you. Oh, and the OOC-ness of Gray was necessary to break the spell. I know this isn't really good but I did my best. Again, thank youXD


End file.
